El Trueque
by Isunova
Summary: Luego del gran incidente de la carretera central, Zero mira con malos ojos al pequeño Axl. Quién hará lo que sea por ser parte de los Maverick Hunters... Axl deberá lidiar con acusaciones, desprecio y entre otras cosas para lograrlo... ¿Pero que sería capaz de hacer para conseguirlo finalmente? Zero puede que sepa cómo "ayudarle"... / HARD YAOI /ZeroxAxl.


_Zero/X/Axl no me pertenecen, no sean giles. xD_

_**[ADVERTENCIA]**__ Este fic posee un alto contenido sexual, explícito, yaoi (homosexual). Leerlo está bajo su voluntad._

* * *

**El trueque **

* * *

Un viento seco y susurrante vibró entre las grandes edificaciones destruidas. Acariciando el temor entre los escombros y la arruinada carretera central. El cielo se recubría de un manto negro grisáceo que opacaba a las mismas estrellas junto a la luz misma de la gran ciudad. Las voces de los niños y humano se perdieron en el incidente. Los perros ya no se oían y el viento decoraba la situación tan desolada.

La gran ciudad estaba desértica entre sus ruinas y los grandes sonidos de impactos desapareciendo en el horizonte…

El joven y desconocido reploide, suspiraba de alivio mientras su rostro aun figuraba la sorpresa mientras el gran escorpión metálico se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. La frágil estructura vibraba bajo sus pies a medida que su perseguidor se desplomaba y, a su lado, otro individuo respondía con indiferencia ante el escenario. Alzó su mirada lentamente en búsqueda de su típica seriedad mientras la mirada del mechanoloid se perdía para siempre… - … Eso… Eso fue… ¡Eso fue increíble! – se mostró emocionado el pequeño desconocido, siendo su voz la resonante de toda la frívola situación. - ¿Viste como lo hicimos juntos? ¡Fue genial! – insistió alegremente el menor revoloteando su emoción alrededor del mayor.

- … Sin embargo, tendré que arrestarte e interrogarte… - respondió el rubio.

- … ¿Arrestarme?... ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo! – reprochó sorprendido el pelirrojo mientras sus muñecas eran esposadas sin resistencia alguna.

- Te presentaré ante el resto de los cazadores y veremos que tan creíble es la versión de los hechos. No se por qué será que presiento que todo esto fue tu culpa…- acentuó su intuición señalando con soberbia a el cadáver del escorpión.

Ya dentro de la gran estructura destinada, Zero presentó a su nuevo compañero al resto de su equipo y, tan solo provocó una mala impresión… X lo despreciaba de pies a cabeza tras discutir con Red y su falta de tolerancia… - ¡Esto no puede ser, Zero! – exclamó el reploide retirado. - ¡En toda mi vida quise estar en paz por una vez!... – sus ojos esmeralda apuntaron acosadoramente al pequeño Axl, el cual se encontraba del otro lado del gran salón mientras era interrogado por Alia- … Ahora viene un pequeño preadolescente, un puberto, a arruinar mi descanso…

- … Te estás preocupando demasiado, yo tampoco confío en Axl pero puede servirnos ahora que tu no estás en servicio.

- ¡Como estar seguros!

- … Yo lo pondré a prueba día a día y te transmitiré los datos… Aunque no confíe, creo que sus intenciones son puras… - Dicho lo anterior, el orgulloso cazador carmesí, se dirigió hacia el reploide de la cicatriz dejando a X con su conciencia intranquila como a la vez clara. Alia ya se había retirado y Axl se encontraba solo quejándose de la presión sobre sus muñecas, el dolor era casi punzante sin embargo, repentinamente, esa sensación desapareció aliviando su sufrimiento. Unas enormes manos tomaron las suyas mostrándole estar "libre bajo custodia" - … Sígueme, Axl – susurró seriamente Zero. – Tengo algo que proponerte. – Dejó las esposas a un lado y se dispuso a caminar hacia la lejanía de un desolado pasillo teñido del rojizo de un atardecer del día anterior: el del incidente.

El joven pelirrojo se concentraba en seguir el ritmo acelerado de Zero, curioso de lo que fuera a pasarle. Al llegar al final de tan largo pasillo, se veía claramente la oscuridad en la esquina sumergida en las sombras. El rubio se volteó mirándole, Axl se sobresaltó y no se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada. Zero sólo sonrió abriendo lentamente una gran puerta sellada que daba lugar a encontrarse con una de las terrazas de la base Hunter. El fogoso anaranjado-rojizo decoraba su majestuosidad, haciendo de aquel lugar el indicado para pasar una buena tarde de reflexiones. El pequeño reploide se sorprendió ante tanta libertad que no dudó en internarse al acalorado atardecer, ignorando, como disimuladamente, el rubio cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Por qué deseas ser un cazador? ¿Cómo creerte, Axl?... – preguntó Zero.

- Ah…! – Axl lo observó acercándose con respeto - … Bueno… Porque acá están los chicos buenos y yo quiero luchar por el bien. Quiero ser un cazador, ¡Siento que lo llevo en las venas! Pelear contra los chicos malos siempre y ayudarles, a ustedes…

- X está fuera de servicio, por el momento, tú serás mi compañero en mis misiones. Es una buena forma de probar tus habilidades, las cuales me agradaron bastante al destruir a ese escorpión.

- ¿En serio crees que lo hice bien? – Zero asintió dulcemente mientras Axl brincaba de alegría - ¡Genial! ¡Tu también eres increíble! – el rubio aprovechó la confianzuda actitud del muchacho y lo tomó desprevenido al momento en que este se dio la vuelta. Lo tomó de su cintura y lo atrajo violentamente hacia su pelvis… Consecuentemente, Zero comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con dominación, seduciendo su joven cuerpo con una imprudente caricia que recorrió la mitad del muslo hasta su intimidad, paralizando por completo a Axl – Ughh…!... ¡¿Qué-é HACES?!...

- Tengo muchas presiones en todo mi cuerpo… No tengo el tiempo suficiente para emparentarme con otro individuo para esto… Están prohibidas las relaciones entre cazadores y navegadoras en este lugar… - embistió suavemente su cuerpo logrando que largara un gemido delicado - … Podemos hacer de esto algo beneficioso, Axl… Haces esto por mí y convenceré a X de tenerte con nosotros… - el menor abrió los ojos tan aterrado como sorprendido mientras bajaba la mirada escuchando detalle por detalle el mandato de Zero, su nuevo compañero.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos, el atardecer se tornaba anochecer, el cielo se tornaba oscuro y sólo el complacido y orgulloso rostro de Zero resaltaba en la terraza. Sostenía al pequeño Axl de su cabeza, ayudando a hacer el trabajo con mucha violencia mientras éste, el pelirrojo, perdía el aire lamiendo la gran pieza del rubio en su boca.

El chico con cicatriz tomó el pene del rubio, lamiendo atentamente su naciente desde la parte inferior, subiendo delicadamente hasta la punta. Introduciendo la mitad del miembro en su boca, succionando ligeramente para provocar una deliciosa sensación en ese enorme favor. Zero se sostuvo de su cabeza, manteniéndosela firme, para comenzar con un movimiento oscilante con su cadera logrando que su pene toque los espacios más lejanos de la boca de Axl. El rubio palmeó la mejilla del pequeño, indicando que ya deseaba esa deliciosa succión, la cual consiguió instantemente para que Zero comenzara con un vaivén violento y frenético en la garganta del chico. Provocando quejidos, tos y esa típica saliva desbordando entre los labios del menor. Cristalinos hilos de seda cayendo por su mentón y de los testículos humedecidos por Axl…

El rubio aumentaba su danza sexual, rozando con las paredes del interior de la boca ajena, sintiendo la calidez de sus carnosas mejillas y la suavidad de su garganta. Axl tosía tratando de no vomitar mientras su boca era violentamente penetrada. El joven se sostenía de los grandes muslos de Zero, mientras luchaba por mantener una succión estable ante un pene que entraba y salía de su boca a esa brutalidad. Luchando para aprovechar cada milisegundo en que lograba aspirar algo de oxígeno puesto a que su excitación era evidente y requería grandes cantidades de oxígeno.

En un momento, Zero tomó posesivamente la cabeza del menor presionando su garganta contra su pene intensamente. Axl tan sólo logró abrir su boca recibiendo el enorme miembro mientras, desde su labio inferior, su saliva impregnaba el suelo y gran parte de su mentón. El rubio aún insistía con esa fuerza mientras el pelirrojo gemía ahogándose en su propia pasión. El dulce sabor de los fluidos lubricantes de ese pene habían impregnado su boca en una mezcla espesa entre éstos y su propia saliva, permitiendo que se notaran esos espesos hilos colgando de su boca, los cuales no caían con tanta facilidad como los convencionales. Se trataba de la pasión de Zero desbordando, literalmente, de la cavidad del pequeño. Ese dulce y exquisito sabor conquistó la libido de Axl, mientras el reploide mayor retiraba su pene luego de una intensa y constante estimulación… Observó su propio miembro, orgulloso del trabajo del pequeño. - … Muy bien hecho… Axl… - dijo sensualmente apuntando su eréctil pieza a la boca del inocente pelirrojo, el cual la expuso como buscando su alimento, su premio, tras un trabajo bien hecho para su dueño. El pequeño sacó su lengua mostrando su nueva necesidad. Zero aprovechó ese acto, frotando la punta de su miembro con esa pequeña y carnosa lengua la cual comenzaba a juguetear con atrevidos movimientos, tales como acariciar el orificio de ese pene buscando más fluidos que tragar. Finalmente, Axl tomó comando de la situación, introduciendo la cabeza entera entre sus labios, succionando y presionando como si fuera la golosina más exquisita de la historia. Con un rostro seductor y la mirada perdida en la sensualidad de su dominante potro de cabellos dorados. Besuqueaba cada rincón del miembro, dejando grandes rastros de saliva y placer. Tomando esa dura pieza y masturbarlo a medida que su propia boca chupaba, lamía y saboreaba la punta del mismo. Zero gimió sorpresivo por la inexplicable sensación de placer… Su pene estaba siendo constantemente sometido a un roce intenso entre las partes más calidas y tiernas del pelirrojo mientras, para colmo, la mano del menor masturba su extenso tallo con un ritmo atroz y, la otra mano, apretujaba y acariciaba sus testículos. La intensidad del momento logró dominar a Zero, provocando que sintiera fuertes espasmos de placer en su vientre y muslos, de tal magnitud que se encorvaba acompañando un profundo gemido y sus piernas se flexionaban temiendo a perder el equilibrio. – Ax-xl… Ah!.. ¡Ah!... – Axl intensificaba su accionar, cada vez logrando un punto salvaje en su excitación.

En un momento, el enorme miembro del rubio ardía de placer, excitación, asegurando estar muy próximo el gran momento del orgasmo. Mientras el pequeño ya controlaba al mayor con una fuerte succión que permitía a sus mejillas contraerse y rozar al pene en su boca. Tanta presión que no lograba nunca sacar la punta del miembro de su boca por tanta succión. Zero enloquecía cada vez que el pequeño retomaba esa terrible tortura de goce pleno. La sensación era demasiado fuerte, se acumulaban en su interior, a medida que Axl aumentaba el ritmo de su vaivén.

- Hmm!... Hmm!...!...- gemía Axl, mientras se masturbaba a sí mismo con el pene en su boca. Sus propias manos trabajaban igual de bien sobre su propio miembro tal cual como su boca en el pene de Zero.

La imagen de ese acto sexual era una pieza a deleitarse, una pasión, una excitación desenfrenada mientras Zero ayudaba con el vaivén a Axl, intensificando ese placer hasta alcanzar el punto máximo de su placer… El pelirrojo jadeó abriendo su boca, dispuesto a recibir la semilla del rubio. Zero introdujo su bomba de tiempo en la boca del pequeño, eyaculando extensos y fugaces chorros de semen. El menor tragó cada milímetro de esa sustancia blanquecina mientras se dedicaba a limpiar el miembro de su compañero a besos sensuales y lamidas…

Al acabar, el pequeño Axl se encontraba de piernas abiertas mientras una figura, de cabellos rubios, chupaba cada rincón de su pequeño pene. Succionando el mismo desde la naciente y soltarlo como una golosina, repetitivas veces. El joven pelirrojo se ahogaba en placer mientras observaba detalladamente como Zero cerraba los ojos y jadeaba con su miembro cubriendo su boca. Su detallismo al chupar su pene era impresionante: Ninguna parte de sus genitales era olvidada. Logrando, finalmente, que el pequeño sintiera un intenso orgasmo causante de recorrer parte de la boca y rostro del rubio. - ¡Zero! – la voz del pequeño hizo eco en el horizonte…

… Axl suspiraba fuertemente, agitado como un perro en verano, mientras Zero le sonreía complacido… Este se acercó a él, a su oído - … Felicidades… Bienvenido a los Maverick Hunters.

* * *

_Ahora, todos y todas vayan al baño. Jaja._

**_Isunova_**


End file.
